


My Favorite Part Of Me Is You

by Lynchsbank



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Charlynch - Freeform, Cheating, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, Love Triangles, Wrestling, baysha, relationship drama, team bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchsbank/pseuds/Lynchsbank
Summary: Relationships require work. They require support, love, and most importantly, effort. No relationship is easy. For Sasha Banks however, her biggest struggle isn't getting into a relationship, it's being in a relationship with the wrong person.
Relationships: Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks & Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 29
Kudos: 61





	1. Flame

Being in a relationship has its positives. Finding someone who supports you, someone who loves you through all of your flaws, someone who is your partner in this crazy thing we call life, and to love them just as much as you love your partner. Relationship’s are also full of negatives. Arguments, balancing time for each other, accepting each other for the things you truly can’t stand in an individual but still deciding to stay with them because you love them. For Sasha, all of these things remain true, except for one important factor. The person she’s in love with isn’t her girlfriend.

Sasha loves her girlfriend. They met during their time in NXT and the spark was there. They would travel together, wrestle together, they were inseparable. If anyone knew Sasha back then, she would have said that she was certain that she met her soulmate. Her better half. The person she’s suppose to be with for the rest of her life.

But that was then.

Now, years later, things are different. Much different. Sasha still is dating her girlfriend, but she’s not _in love_ with her anymore. Sometimes, people drift apart and there is not ever an easy explanation as to why. In Sasha’s case, she wishes she could pin point the moment she fell out of love. It would make her situation so much easier especially considering who Sasha’s girlfriend for the past 4 and a half years is.

Becky Lynch. The Man. The current Raw Women’s champion. 

When Becky first started to get her push in the business Sasha was ecstatic for her. Being by Becky’s side for years, Sasha has seen first hand how much Becky was struggling to find her footing in the company. But then Becky changed. The loving, caring, supportive Becky that Sasha knew and loved slowly disappeared and was replaced by a stubborn, hard headed Becky.

Somewhere along the way Sasha felt neglected. Pushed to the side and forgotten. With Sasha being on Smackdown and Becky on Raw they rarely had time together as is but they use to always make the few free days they had together count. Sadly, the past is the past.

Sasha Banks has always considered herself to be a fair person. Sasha considers herself understanding, supportive, and patience. Sasha also knows that Becky would never hurt her on purpose. Deep down Becky loves her even if she hasn’t shown it for almost a year.

That bring us to now.

Friday Night Smackdown had just finished for the day and Sasha is finally safe in her hotel room. After having a match against Lacey Evans earlier on in the night, Sasha is looking forward to taking a nice warm shower, ordering room service, and watching some anime as she bundles up into the warm hotel bed.

Sasha makes her way over to the bedroom and places her luggage on the bed. Exhaustion makes it way through her body as she starts to unpack her bag for the night. Just as she is about to start making her way towards the bathroom, her phone rings. Grabbing her phone, the name of the person calling automatically makes Sasha frown. Despite this, Sasha picks up anyway.

“Hi babe” Becky starts by saying on the other line. “I saw your match on smackdown. Im sorry you lost. You did great though!” 

“Becky, I haven't heard from you in almost a week." Sasha settles on saying, sitting down on the hotel bed and glancing around the room. The first thing that sinks in to Sasha is how lonely it is. Being a WWE superstar is all she’s ever wanted, but somewhere along the way all of it means nothing without someone to share it with.

Becky sighing breaks Sasha out fo her thoughts. “I know and I'm sorry! Believe me! I've just been so busy and you know, the champ has to do champ things. I promise I will make it up to you."

Before Sasha has the chance to respond, Becky speaks again.

“Look I have to go but I just wanted to call and tell you I love you and I’ll see you next week.” Sasha sighs quietly at this. The most their conversations anymore are short and to the point.

Deciding not to argue over the phone, Sasha quickly mutters back a 'I love you too' and hangs up. Sasha throws her phone to the side of the bed and lays back for a few minutes while a wave of sadness rushes through her. There is nothing Sasha wants more than to talk to Becky and end it. At the same time, Sasha feels guilty for ever thinking that.

Becky has a lot on her plate. They barely get time together and Sasha feels guilty for selfishly wanting more time while Becky has to balance so many other priorities. Becky is trying, Sasha knows, but it doesn’t feel like enough. It isn't enough for Sasha.

A knock on the door breaks Sasha out of her train of thought. Sighing quietly, Sasha reluctantly gets up and makes her way over to the door of the hotel room. Unsurprisingly, Bayley, the Smackdown Women’s Champion and Sasha’s best friend stands there.

Sasha offers her a small smile before gesturing for Bayley to come inside the room. Bayley takes off her coat and sits on the hotel bed before examining Sasha. After a few moments, Bayley motions her head towards the phone laying on the bed.

“Becky call yet?” It's a simple question. A question they both know the answer too. Instead of answering with words, Sasha nods while keeping her eyes on the floor. Sasha hears Bayley sigh before she hears Bayley slowly make her way over towards her. A hand slowly finds its place on Sasha’s chin and her eyes meet Bayley’s concerned ones. Bayley puts on hand on Sasha’s cheek and runs her thumb gently.

Sasha sighs softly as she stares at Bayley. They seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes, no words needed. The room is so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It stays like this for what feels like years, before Sasha decides to speak. "She said she watched smackdown." Sasha mutters silently, moving backwards to create some space between her and Bayley. Sasha opts for crossing her arms as she leans back against the wall in her hotel room as she watches Bayley closely. Bayley nods softly to herself.

"When's the last time you guys talked? Or went on a date? Or I don't know, did anything remotely like a couple?" 

It's bold and overstepping a line this much they both know. However Sasha has to fight the urge to smile. Bayley cares. That much is a known fact, but in moments like this when Sasha is hurting and broken Bayley never fails to be the one constant. 

Bayley opens her mouth to speak, but Sasha is done talking for the night.

Surging forward, Sasha smashes her lips against Bayley’s in a passionate kiss. Bayley responds back immediately with the same amount of passionate. Bayley moves her hands to find Sasha’s waist while Sasha finds her hands burying in dark brown hair. The kiss for a lack of a better word is hot. It's full of lips, tongues, and teeth.

Bayley blindly leads them backwards to the bed and slowly sits on the edge of the bed while Sasha straddles her. Clothes fly across the room at a rapid pace as they lose themselves in each other.

Sasha knows it is wrong. Sasha should have stopped the first time her and Bayley did something along the lines of this. Instead, this has been a reoccurring predicament for the past 5 and a half months.

It never should have happened the first time. The first time it happened, Sasha knows she should have stopped it immediately and called Becky to inform her of what happened. The guilt that she felt as it happened was immediate. She should have been loyal. 5 months later, the guilt that was there the first time has almost completely vanished. 

Bayley has been a friend of Sasha’s since NXT days as well. When Bayley got brought up to the main roster, both Sasha and Bayley felt a switch in their friendship. Neither knew what changed, but they both were aware that whatever it was could not happen. Bayley may be Sasha’s friend, but she is Becky’s friend as well.

The more time passed, the more the feelings of friendship morphed into feelings that Bayley could only describe as want. When Bayley thought of Sasha, her thoughts were anything but appropriate. Slowly over time, Bayley felt herself caring less and less about the red headed Irish woman and focused more on how badly she wanted the purple haired woman from Boston.

Sasha knows it is wrong. She tells herself that as she lays in her hotel bed, fingers making their way down Bayley’s body as Sasha makes a path of kisses down Bayley’s neck and leaves a trail of bites for days to follow. Sasha knows it’s wrong as Bayley makes Sasha’s toes curl and has her screaming loudly inside the small hotel room. Sasha knows it wrong when she refuses to remove her lips from Bayley’s and blindly drags her into the shower to do anything but actually shower. Sasha especially knows it is wrong when she’s in the middle of her 4th orgasm of the night, back pressed against the shower wall while Bayley touches her and the sound of her phone ringing with Becky’s ringtone makes it way through the room.

Sasha knows it is wrong. Sasha knows she should feel guilty. Sasha knows that she Is going to have to tell Becky the truth one day. All those thoughts leave Sasha’s mind as Becky’s ringtone continues to ring. Sasha opens her eyes and glances at the woman who is now making her way to her knees in front of her and slowly starts leaving a path of kisses on Sasha’s thigh before making it to where Sasha needs her most.

Sasha’s phone stops for a few moments before Becky’s ringtone sounds through the room again signifying that Sasha’s girlfriend is calling again. Any person with a heart would stop and answer the phone. Sasha knows she should stop, push Bayley away, and tell Becky everything that has been happening behind closed doors for the past 5 plus months.

Instead, Sasha throws her head back against the wall and grabs a hold of dark brown hair and holds her close and lets out a string of moans.

Sasha knows that It is wrong. But as Bayley continues to bring Sasha to a high, Sasha lets all of her guilt fade away into the night as she focuses her attention on the woman in front of her.

Finally finding the energy to turn off the shower, Bayley motions for Sasha to wrap her legs around her waist. Sasha follows in suit and wraps her legs around Bayley’s waist and arms around her neck as their lips connect again. They make their way slowly back to the bedroom.

Bayley lays Sasha down gently before finding her lips again as they get lost In each other. Pulling away for a moment, Sasha glances at the clock. 12:50 AM. Bayley uses Sasha’s moment of distraction as an opportunity to start kissing her neck. Mentally, Sasha knows they should sleep. They have live events tomorrow and have to be up early to catch their flight. Physically, Sasha isn’t ready to let Bayley go yet.

Before they can continue, Sasha’s phone rings again. Bayley groans into Sasha’s neck as her hands slowly make their way up Sasha’s body. “Whoever keeps calling, ignore it.” Bayley whispers directly into Sasha’s ear as she goes back to exploring the body she’s learned so well over these past few months. Sasha sighs as one hand finds its way up to Bayley’s hair to hold her closer, while the other hand reaches out blindly for her phone.

Sasha glances at her phone and sees that yes, it is Becky, her girlfriend, calling again. Sasha knows she should answer. She should push Bayley off of her, answer the phone and tell Becky everything and deal with the consequences. She should end whatever this thing with Bayley is permanently. Instead she rejects the call and quickly turns off her phone before falling back into bed with her best friend. With Bayley. A woman who is not her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, who is hours away worried about her.

Someday, Sasha knows this is going to bite her in the ass. Sasha knows that Becky will find out and will be angry. But as Bayley kisses her way down Sasha’s body for what feels like the millionth time tonight, Sasha can’t bring herself to care about the consequences. All Sasha can think of is Bayley. Bayley. Bayley.


	2. Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's inter turmoil over Becky and Bayley is at an all time high. 
> 
> Or,
> 
> A look at Sasha and Bayley's night taking place immediately after the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to continue this, but so many people commented that I should continue it so I decided to give a second chapter a shot. Please let me know if I should continue after this because I'm still unsure if I will or if this is even any good. Any and all feedback is appreciated more than you know. As always, I apologize for the typos! I get super embarrassed going back and rereading my stuff to the point it causes me bad anxiety. I hope everyone is staying safe and are doing okay during this crazy time in our world. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Guilt.

It’s a feeling everyone experiences in their life in someway shape or form. May It be from being a bad friend, or forgetting someones birthday, whatever the cause we have all experienced it.

For Sasha? The guilt she feels is an emotion she has never experienced before. If she’s being honest, she truly can’t stand the person she has become. How could she let herself turn into this? Not only is she hurting Becky, but she’s also hurting Bayley, and truth be told, Sasha isn’t sure which one of those hurts her more, and that fact alone makes her sick.

Becky’s her girlfriend. Becky, who has been there through everything the past few years. The ups, the downs and everything in between. Becky is a good person. Becky’s a kind, gentle, loving person. A person who trusts Sasha completely. A person who loves Sasha with everything in her and when she finds out what Sasha’s done, she’ll be heartbroken, and Sasha knows it will be all her fault.

Then there’s Bayley. Sasha can say confidently that Bayley is hands down the nicest person she has ever met. Ever since they met, Bayley has always surprised those around her with her compassion. She never hesitates to help others and make sure everyone around her is okay, and that, along with basically everything about Bayley, made it easy to trust her.

A knock on the bathroom door breaks Sasha out of her deep thought.

“Sash”

It’s Bayley. Bayley, who has been waiting in Sasha’s hotel room bed waiting for her to come back. After Sasha finished cheating on Becky for what felt like the hundredth time.A soft sigh comes through the door before Bayley continues speaking.

“Sash, I’ll leave if you need me too.”

Giving herself one more glance over in the mirror, Sasha runs a hand through messy blue hair before she opens the door and is greeted by concerned eyes. The first thought that comes to her head is how cute Bayley looks like this. Messy bed hair, soft caring eyes, all while wrapped in a blanket. The sight of it all causes her to soften for a moment.

Stepping towards Bayley slightly, Sasha finds herself leaning forward until their foreheads are leaning against each other. Being so close to Bayley in such an intimate setting never gets easier, ignoring the obvious ‘I have a girlfriend and this is wrong’ bubble that hangs over their head. It makes the time spent with Bayley feel real, and Sasha would be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she craved Bayley in every way possible.

Shaking her head slightly, Sasha offers a sad smile before speaking. “No please stay. I just needed a minute I’m sorry.” Afraid to break the moment that is surrounding them, it comes out as a whisper. Still staring directly into each others eyes, Bayley wraps the blanket around Sasha and brings her in closer.

“Come on, let's go lay in bed.”Bayley whispers back before lifting her head and kissing Sasha’s forehead softly before leading them back towards the hotel room bed.

The first thing that strikes Sasha is that it’s late. How late, she’s not enterally sure, but it’s late. It’s officially the weekend, which means they have live events for the next two days. Live event’s means more time alone with Bayley. That fact alone terrifies her.

Sleep. Sleep sounds like a good idea.

Sighing softly, Sasha settles under the covers as she watches Bayley hesitate. After a few moments of being confused it finally it hits her. Bayley never spends the night. It’s been an unspoken rule between the two of them since whatever this is between them has started. It makes it easier to pretend like everything between them hasn’t changed. Spending the night together makes this all feel real. That idea alone causes Sasha to feel anxiety bubble up within her, but she quickly shakes away the feeling.

Sitting up in bed, Sasha reaches over and grabs Bayley’s hand to pull her into bed, but Sasha is Sasha, and while doing so, she pulls too hard which causes Bayley to fall on top of her. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Bayley starts to laugh. Sasha feels herself smile before laughing herself.

“Hi” Bayley finds herself saying once the giggles subside.

“Hi there”

“We should sleep”

“We should”

“That means I have to get off of you”

“You should probably do that”

Instead of answering Bayley makes a face which causes Sasha to giggle. “You’re an idiot. We need to sleep!” Sasha manages to say through laughter. Bayley pouts but listens as she rolls onto her side of the bed.

Sighing softly, Sasha closes her eyes and waits for sleep to take over. Almost immediately however, she feels eyes on her. Bayley’s watching her. With her eyes still closed, Sasha feels herself smiling before she can fight it.

“You aren’t sleeping.” Sasha says softly.

“I’m afraid if I wake up this won’t be real and you’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

That response is more than enough to cause Sasha to open her eyes and to see Bayley watching her intensely.

Sighing softly Sasha learns on her arm as she opens her mouth to speak. “Bay-“

“Look I know I’m not suppose to say that. I know this is technically wrong but I can’t help that I love you.”

The words hit Sasha hard. Bayley’s told her before she loves her, but that doesn’t mean it gets any easier to hear. Saying it felt wrong hearing it from Bayley wouldn’t be the truth. The knowledge that it feels right, and knowing she loves Bayley back makes her feel sick. Knowing Becky is in some hotel room alone, sleeping, thinking about Sasha, while she’s in bed with Bayley makes her feel sick.

It makes her feel sick, but it doesn’t stop her from reaching forward and running her hand through Bayley’s hair. In moments like this, it’s easy to forget why this is wrong. Everything about Bayley feels so right. Being with Bayley feels right. Sasha admits silently to herself that she wants Bayley. She wants Bayley in every way possible, but it’s not that simple.

“Bay you know I love you. But-“

“But Becky.” Bayley says sadly, looking around the room in hopes of finding something to focus on instead of having to look at Sasha.

Seeing Bayley this broken hurts. Theres a voice in her head telling her that Becky will be more hurt when she finds out. There’s another voice that tells her both Bayley and Becky deserve better than her. All she does is hurt people and break them. Sasha considers herself a human wrecking ball. A person who ruins everything and everyone in their path, including herself.

Snapping out of her head, ignoring the demons within her, Sasha finds herself leaning forward to softly kiss Bayley. Almost immediately Bayley’s hands fly to Sasha’s waist to pull her closer. A few moments pass by before Sasha pulls back softly.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got you into this mess.”

“Sash I’m in love you. I’d do anything if it meant I got to have you in some way.”

“Bay-“

“I love you so much. You’re it for me. I know it’s messy with Becky, but I can’t walk away even if I wanted to.”

Sasha opens her mouth to speak, but Bayley cuts her off. “Anyway forget I said anything. We need to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us.” Bayley concludes sadly before rolling on her side to try and sleep.

Scooting closer, Sasha wraps her arms around Bayley’s waist as she plants soft kisses on the back of Bayley’s neck. She kisses her way around Bayley’s neck and makes a path to her shoulder then up to her ear.

“I’m gonna talk to Becky soon I promise. Then I’ll be all yours officially.”

Ignoring the doubt in her own head, Sasha is slightly impressed with how convincing her voice sounds saying it. The top priority in this very moment is to make Bayley feel better, even if it means lying. Sasha knows she eventually will have to tell Becky, she just doesn’t know when.

After a few moments, Bayley turns around and kisses Sasha quickly. It’s fast and full of passion and want. Moaning softly, Sasha’s hands fly to the back of Bayley’s neck to pull her closer. It’s late and they’re both exhausted, but being this close to each other will always have an impact. Any time Bayley kisses or touches her, Sasha loses control of her body.

After a few minutes, they pull away. Bayley lays a few more soft kisses on Sasha’s lips before kissing her nose softly.

“I love you.” Bayley says quietly against Sasha’s lips. Smiling softly, Sasha says it back. Sasha lays her head on Bayley’s chest and closes her eyes. The soft sounds of Bayley sleeping fills the room before long and Sasha sighs sadly.

With Bayley being asleep, Sasha is alone with her thoughts once again. Sasha can’t remember the last time Becky’s held her like this, and Sasha knows Becky has never touched her the way Bayley does. All of those points and more are erased when Sasha reminds herself that Bayley isn’t her girlfriend. 

Closing her eyes as she snuggles her head against Bayley’s chest, Sasha lets her thoughts take over her.

’i’m broken’ Sasha says to herself. ’I’m broken and I’m drowning and I don’t know what to do.’

Feeling sleep finally take over her body, she holds tighter onto Bayley and in someway, Bayley is all she needs to feel complete again.


	3. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Becky finally see each other, but does it do more harm then good?
> 
> Or,
> 
> The one where shit hits the fan(kinda.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics is Sasha’s inner monologue in case anyone’s confused.

The weekend comes and goes faster then Sasha would like. In the blink of an eye, its Wednesday, which means she sees Becky today. In all honesty, she isn’t sure if she’s happy to see Becky or dreading it. After the long weekend of live events and of course, Bayley, seeing Becky seems like poor timing. However, Becky’s her girlfriend, so she should be excited right? She’s not sure if she is.

Before long Sasha finds herself parked in Becky’s driveway. Two days. Two days with her girlfriend shouldn’t feel like a chore, it should be exciting. Deep down Sasha knows that she only feels this way because of the guilt eating up at her. Becky deserves to know about what she’s done, but she just doesn’t know how to tell her. _Coward_ She tells herself _All you're doing is hurting them both. They deserve better than you._

A knock on the window breaks her out of her train of thought. There stands Becky, with that signature beaming smile that normally makes her feel loved and safe. Forcing herself to smile, she quickly turns off her car before opening the door and into the arms of the red haired women.

Home. Being in Becky’s arm’s use to be home. The place she could be herself and let her walls down without feeling judged or weird. No one knows her better than Becky and she’s not sure if anyone ever will.

_But you aren’t in love with her anymore. You love Bayley. You don’t deserve either of them. You are a horrible person._

Her thoughts are loud. So loud she’s almost surprised Becky can’t hear them or see the guilt written over her face. Her first instinct is to get back in her car and run. Run from Becky, Bayley, all her responsibilities, everything. However, she can’t run from the one thing she really wants to run away from, herself.

Pulling back slightly, Sasha takes in the sight of the red haired women who she hasn’t seen in weeks. The first thing she notices is the bags under Becky’s eyes and the pure exhaustion written all over the women’s face. The second and most important thing she notices is her eyes. The spark in her eyes, the fire, the passion? It’s gone.

Becky smiles, although it doesn’t reach her eyes. Sasha watches as the Irish women hesitates briefly before she leans in and kisses her softy.

It occurs to Sasha almost instantly that she doesn’t remember the last time she’s actually kissed Becky. Come to think of it, she’s not sure the last time she’s slept with Becky either. She can, however, tell you the last time she kissed or slept with Bayley, and that says more than Sasha wishes it would. The thought alone makes her stomach turn.

The kiss ends before she can even process it, and before long she finds herself in Becky’s house sitting in her living room.

Glancing around the house, she tries to recall the last time she was in Becky’s house, and to no surprise, her memory fails her. These next two days are suppose to be time for her and Becky to reconnect, for her to remember why she started dating Becky in the first place all those years ago, but sitting here now, all she can think about is Bayley.

Bayley. Bayley. Bayley.

_Stop thinking of Bayley. She isn’t your girlfriend, Becky is. Bayley’s just your friend_. Sasha tries to tell herself, knowing all and well Bayley is more than a friend at this point.

She isn’t sure how or when it happened, but Sasha knows she’s in love with Bayley, even if she hasn’t told the brunette that herself. Sure, she’s told her she loves her, but in love? Completely different.

Becky sits next to her and grabs her hand softy.

“I’ve missed you.” Becky says softly as she smiles.

Sasha can’t shake the feeling that it isn’t genuine. She should tell Becky the truth now. End the lying and just rip the bandaid off. Becky deserves to know that Sasha isn’t the person she thought. Becky deserves to know Sasha for who she truly is; a monster, a coward, a cheater.

Head versus heart. That’s the battle Sasha is having with herself. After a few silent moments of arguing internally, Sasha makes a decision.

Sighing softly, Sasha removes her hand from Becky’s grasp and crosses her arms before she speaks.

“We need to talk.”

_Subtle dumbass. Real subtle._

Ignoring her thoughts, Sasha takes a deep breath before she continues.

“I’m not happy anymore Becks.”

Saying it out loud feels like a weight has been lifted despite there still being a very important Bayley sized weight still holding her down. _Start slow, then bring up the Bayley situation_ Sasha tells herself, knowing all too well that Bayley being involves is her fault. Bayley shouldn’t of been brought into this mess and because of Sasha, Bayley might lose Becky, one of her best friends, in the process.

Almost immediately, Becky starts questioning.

“What can I do to fix it?” It’s a simple question that surprises Sasha. _The only one that should be offering to fix things is you, you coward._

“We don’t have time together anymore,” Sasha starts off by saying, uncrossing her arms to run her hands nervously through her hair. “We barely speak anymore Becky. I feel like I don’t know you anymore.” Anxiety begins to bubble in her stomach. It’s the truth, but she knows there’s an important piece missing.

“We’ve both been busy. I’m a champion Sash I have a lot of responsibilities. I’m sure you know that because Bayley’s probably in the same boat.”

The mention of Bayley immediately makes Sasha feel nauseous. In Becky’s mind, Bayley is someone she considers to be both her and Sasha’s friend. Becky is thankful and grateful that Sasha has Bayley during this time, especially If Sasha’s unhappy.

Defensive. Of course Becky immediately gets defensive instead of listening to what Sasha’s trying to say.

Groaning in frustration, Sasha continues.

“You’re my girlfriend Becky. You’re suppose to make time for me.”

“I’ll make time for you when I’m not a champion.”

Immediately the room falls to a silence. Sasha knows she should be upset at the confirmation that Becky’s championship is more important than her. She knows she should feel hurt. In actuality, all Sasha can think of is how she wants to be with Bayley.

“I didn’t mean that-“

“We both know you did.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just tired and frustrated. I’m exhausted Sash. But no title, no championship, none of that is more important to me then you. Please tell me you know that?” Becky asks, eyes pleading for Sasha to answer.

Heres your chance. Tell her about Bayley.

“I just wish you’d try harder.” It slips out of her mouth before she even realizes it. _Idiot._

Becky nods quickly and she scoots closer to Sasha and grabs her hand. “Baby I promise. I will try harder okay? Now can we just try to enjoy these next two days together?”

Despite the Bayley confession bubbling at the surface, Sasha finds herself nodding.

———————

Friday arrives in no time. Surprisingly, the two days with Becky went better than she thought it would. It was almost like old times. Almost. The past two days reminded Sasha why she fell in love with Becky in the first place, and part of her didn’t want to leave.

Now she finds herself sitting in her hotel room after Smackdown. To no surprise, Becky has been radio silent. Despite the past two days being amazing, Sasha knew that it wouldn’t last forever.

A knock on her door breaks her out of her train of thought.

On the other side of the door, of course, is Bayley.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” It’s not an accusation, Sasha knows this, it’s the truth. She has been avoiding Bayley. Why? Because she’s a coward.

Closing the door, Sasha makes her way into the hotel room with Bayley following in suit. Bayley sits on her bed, as Sasha opts for leaning against the wall facing the brunette.

“What did I do wrong?” The sadness is evident in Bayley’s eyes, and it immediately makes her cave.

“Bab- I mean Bayley, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“I can’t keep doing this to you. You don’t deserve to be stuck in this mess anymore. I won’t continue hurting you like this.”

Almost on cue, Sasha sees tears in Bayley’s eyes.

“Sash I love you.”

It hurts to hear. No matter how wrong it is, Sasha knows Bayley’s telling her the truth. Deep down, Sasha knows Bayley’s her soulmate. Bayley is her person. At the same time, Sasha doesn’t deserve happiness after all that she’s done, and if that means not being with Bayley, then so be it.

Wiping away her own tears, Sasha leans harder against the wall as she turns more to face Bayley.

“I can’t make you wait around for me to end It with Becky. I’m setting you free. I’m sorry for getting you involved in this-“

Her train of thought is quickly cut off by lips. Despite her better judgement, Sasha leans into Bayley and kisses back just as passionately. Bayley pushes her back gently against the wall as Sasha lets Bayley control the kiss.

Before she can stop herself, she pushes Bayley onto the bed and straddles her. _Stop_. Sasha tells herself as she quickly removes her own shirt before practically ripping Bayley’s off her body. _You’re suppose to be ending it with her_. In the blink of an eye, she finds herself under Bayley. Bayley pulls back and stops herself. Sasha knows Bayley is giving her the chance to tell her to stop. _She deserves better than you._

Lost in the moment, Sasha locks eyes with Bayley and tries to see the truth. All Sasha can see in Bayley’s eyes is love. _Bayley loves me. She really loves me._

Despite her better judgement, she pulls Bayley back down and connects their lips. There’s something about Bayley that is addicting. She can’t put her finger on it, but she can’t seem to refuse Bayley.

“So you tell me to put forth more effort but yet, you’ve been cheating this whole fucking time?”

_Becky._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... so it’s been a minute. I don’t know if anyone will still read this since it took me forever and I’m sorry. Life sucks and gets in the way BUT here’s chapter 3! Please let me know if anyone reads this and wants a chapter 4. Thank you for the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi there. I have never written anything before in my life and I hope this doesn't suck. If anyone actually does read the whole thing, please comment and let me know any thoughts/opinions/any advice you may have! I don't know if its any good nor If I should continue it so please give me any feedback I'd be so appreciative. I hope everyone is home safe away from all the craziness going on in the world today and I hope this brought you a little escape for the time being.  
> Also, just want to clarify that I do not condone cheating in any way and if you are cheating on someone its not okay. This is just for entertainment fan fiction purposes! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and maybe (hopefully) I will see you guys soon.


End file.
